Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception
Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception is an action-adventure video game developed by Naughty Dog and published by Sony Computer Entertainment for the PlayStation 3. Released on November 2011, it is the sequel to Uncharted 2: Among Thieves, and the third game in the Uncharted series. The game follows Nathan Drake who, with his mentor Victor Sullivan, travels the world in search of the legendary lost city the Iram of the Pillars in the Rub' al Khali desert. The plot draws from the archaeology days of T. E. Lawrence. Drake's Deception was the last Uncharted game developed under writer and creative director Amy Hennig. The Completionist Jirard's review of Uncharted 3 was filled to the brim with praise. But while he did praise practically everything, he felt it pretty underwhelming, as it seemed to just slightly rehash the same things from the last couple of games, even though he considers it to be the best of the first three. The presentation was something that Jirard couldn't stop giving praise, as everything was found to be amazing: the sets, the graphics, the dialogue and voice acting, everything. Except for the story, which he described as frustrating. His problem with it is that the story more or less just retread the same ground that the first two games already covered, with nothing more than the locations and main villains swapped out for the ones featured within. Another thing of praise was for how the game would cast Nathan Drake into emotional circumstances that he hadn't been in before. But while it was great for Jirard the first times through, there was nothing much to it in subsequent playthroughs. The gameplay was praised just as much as the presentation was. The hand-to-hand combat was felt to be very natural, and the ability to fight multiple enemies with things such as beer bottles was a welcome addition to Jirard. However, again, while Jirard thinks that it's still fine, he believes it's still just a retread on the preceeding games' gameplay mechanics. The completion bonus was something Jirard felt that Naughty Dog really stepped up their game on from the last few installments, as they included all of the cosmetic and weapon items from the game, and put them in as in-game rewards for unlocking specific PlayStation trophies. But while he likes them, he doesn't feel that they're enough to change the game and make it more enjoyable. Stats *59 Trophies *4 Complete playthroughs *101 Treasures out of 100 *81 Unlockable costumes *7 Hackable tweaks *1,045 Deaths *34,728 Bullets fired *41 Hours and 25 minutes of playtime *1 Panic attack from the time the game decided to delete itself Trivia *At the beginning of the review, Jirard discussed how he thought Naughty Dog was a perfect game company, and that their game mascots could rival the likes of Mario, Sonic, Lara Croft, and Master Chief. *For this game, Jirard decided to play it on the PS4's Uncharted Trilogy pack. *The question of the day for this episode was 'Who are you more into: Chloe or Elaina?'. Jirard couldn't make up his mind and just said he liked them both. *The puzzles found in Uncharted 3 made up some of Jirard's favorites in the series, especially the one where a light needed to be shined upon the body parts. *The game gltiched and erased all of Jirard's completion data from his game save during his Donut Drake speedrun, including his normal run, his crushing run, and his brutal run. However, he was able to load up a previous save from the final boss fight during his brutal run, and everything returned to normal. Category:The Completionist Category:The Completionist Episode Category:Finish It! Category:PlayStation 4